narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shion
is a priestess from the Land of Demons. Appearance She has pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that falls past her waist, which she keeps tied at the end with a bow. As a formal priestess, she wore a lavender kimono with her hair kept tied back with a golden crown. During her travel with Naruto and his group, she wore a white top, with a mustard yellow jacket, which looks a little big for her, and red pants. Personality Shion, at first acted very selfishly towards everyone, believing that she was more important than anyone (As shown by her lack of care for everyone around her, even her dedicated followers). This was shown in the first comment she made, casually dismissing the fact that many people died for her, by saying that their wish was to leave her unharmed. She also acted rather snobbishly, complaining about the smallest of things. An example is, when they had to move around a steep mountain, complaining how uncomfortable Sakura's back was when they were being acted. She has a sense of dark humour, by teasing Naruto, who was scared by her vision, that he would be killed by being decapitated. Naruto later uncovers the reasons behind her attitude, due to people fearing an appearance in one of her predictions, they would avoid her effectively isolating her like Naruto. Since he himself went through the loneliness and pain of being an outcast from society, he was able to empathize with her. Shion is shown to truly be a kind girl bound by her duty, and her guilt because of her Future Telling. She feels that if she shows emotions, that she would be insulting all those who died for her, resulting in her attitude. After her adventure with Naruto, she changed for the better, becoming more open and kind, and even developing romantic feelings for him. Her love for Naruto went so far, that she asked him to stay with her and be the father of her child. Naruto, being ignorant and oblivious, agreed to this. Abilities Shion's mother, Miroku, had ordered the soldiers to not teach Shion any ninjutsu, due to wanting her to live a normal life. Due to this, as well as being pampered for her whole life, Shion has low stamina, and needed to be carried long distances by other more able people. But Shion's natural powers were so great her mother feared, if Shion was corrupted, she could become a threat even worse than Mōryō. Birth Gifts As the priestess of the Land of Demons, Shion was born with two gifts. The first one is to seal away demons, at which she has been training for in her entire life, though she had no idea that the seal's usage was to release Mōryō and allow him to rein free. The second gift is to predict the death of someone; her second gift acts as defence mechanism to protect the priestess, that should she die she would warn her past self and tell her who were around her at the time, and then the past priestess, would state one of those people would die, so they are motivated to protect her. It also activates involuntarily. She has been noted to have made 100 of such predictions, and has never been wrong once, until she forcefully defied her prediction about Naruto Uzumaki by protecting him. Mystical Bell Powers Before her death, Miroku, in exchange for not allowing her daughter to learn any ninjutsu, has left Shion with a mystical bell with special powers, designed to protect the holder from harm, which seems to activate involuntarily. It can launch laser beams capable of slicing through the stone puppet soldiers of Mōryō, create a sphere of light that can shield Shion from the darkness, and transfer the protection to anyone she chooses (as she did to protect Naruto from Mōryō), and transform into an angelic entity of light capable of destroying Mōryō's darkness. Near the end of the film, Shion gave the mystical chakra of the bell to Naruto, allowing them to form the Super Chakra Rasengan together, a variation of the Rasengan strong enough to completely destroy Mōryō, and cause the mountain they were inside erupt. Plot Overview Shion wakes up with a shock after seeing a vision of Naruto Uzumaki, and his "death" by Mōryō's hand. When she opened her eyes, a strange and unknown Dōjutsu was seen. Later, Shizuku, Gitai, Setsuna, and Kusuna make an attack on Shion's palace. Their attack results in the deaths of many soldiers protecting Shion. After a soldier shielded Shion from many ninja tools, Naruto came to her rescue. As Naruto fought the intruders, Taruho took Shion and escaped to the waterfall where Shion purifies herself. As they escaped, Kusuna followed them. As Kusuna was about to kill both Shion and Taruho, Neji Hyūga ran though the waterfall in front of them, and stopped Kusuna. He, and the Gang of Four retreated, as they were out of chakra. Shion was later brought back to her palace along with Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, Naruto, and Neji. That was where Shion told Naruto that he was going to be impaled though the chest; killed. Soldiers were later called out, and were given orders to take Shion to the shrine where Mōryō rests. The order was only given out to those who were willing to sacrifice their lives. Everyone turned down the command. The mission Naruto, Neji, Lee, and Sakura were given began then. They began to escort her to the shrine in the Land of Swamps. As the escort began, she was put on Sakura's back. Shion insulted her body, saying that it was uncomfortable and that she should make it more feminine. An attack was made on the team, it was revealed to be Taruho. He stopped the team, and claimed that his duty was to stay near Shion at all times. Night came, and the team stopped to rest. She was hungry, so she ordered Taruho to make her food. Taruho brought her rice balls, and soup, though she though the food on the floor commenting that the soup was too cold and that she couldn't eat the rice balls. She went into her tent filled with anger, and claimed that she was going to sleep. While she was sleeping, she had a vision about her death, waking her up in shock once more. Morning comes, and she tells Taruho to leave. This angers Naruto, causing him to again, scream at Shion. The team continues to head toward the shrine, and while doing so, the Gang of Four attacks once again. Shizuku attacks using Water Release, astonishing the whole group. The group gathers around Shion, and Neji uses his Byakugan to look for the attacker. He senses her chakra system, seeing no water natured chakra within her. Once Taruho was killed by protecting Shion, the group continued their mission. As they were going to the Shrine, Shion was given to Naruto, and both of them went to the shrine. When they finally neared the shrine, they were attacked by Stoned Warriors. Naruto attack one, and Shion flew head first over a cliff. Thinking that she was going to die there as seen in her vision, she was saved by Naruto. Both of them fly into a pond. Naruto grabs Shion and exits the water in pain; as shown when he reacted to his backflap. As Naruto dried his hair, Shion blushed. Naruto then claims that he won't die. Shion then tells Naruto that it is impossible, and calls him useless. This maddens Naruto, though he sets Shion straight. She gets on Naruto's back, and they head to the shrine. Then returns to fight the Stone Army again. While doing so, Shion heads into the Shrine while thinking of Naruto. Her thoughts make her collapse, as always when she thinks about Naruto. She heads deeper into the shrine, and encounters Yomi. As Yomi talks about her mother Miroku's past, Stone Warriors begin to attack her. She easily disposes of them with her Mystic Bell. She heads toward Yomi ready to seal Mōryō away while being lied to. Shion then uses her sealing technique on Mōryō. Mōryō disposes of Yomi's body and throws it at Shion, frightening her. Upon Yomi's death, Mōryō enters the barrier making Shion worry. Mōryō then returns into his case, as the barrier Shion set around them disappeared, since she didn't have enough power to hold it up for long. Mōryō then breaks free when Naruto comes, and both of them start fighting. Mōryō comes for the finishing blow, though Naruto was defended by a shield. Shion then sees a light within Mōryō's presence which was her Mother's power. Shion combined with that power, nearly took Mōryō down. All of this was a vision though, and Mōryō nearly devoured her. Naruto with Shion's bell saved her, bringing Shion to her senses. He and Shion then created a Rasengan, which was able to take down Mōryō and destroy his lair. Shion is later seen with Naruto, and put down from his back. She then tells Naruto that her power needs to be passed on. Shion then asks Naruto if he wanted to help her with that; basically asking to be the father of her child, shocking everyone. Naruto, not knowing what Shion asked of him, gladly accepted.